Pulse oximetry is a technique that utilizes a noninvasive sensor to determine a person's oxygen status. An optical sensor used in pulse oximetry has light emitting diodes (LEDs) that transmit optical radiation of red and infrared wavelengths into a tissue site. A detector in the sensor responds to the intensity of the optical radiation after attenuation by pulsatile arterial blood flowing within the tissue site. Based on this response, a processor determines measurements for SpO2 and pulse rate among other parameters. Pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are available from Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) of Irvine, Calif. Moreover, portable and other pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,157,850, 6,002,952, and 5,769,785, which are owned by Masimo and are incorporated by reference herein. Corresponding low noise optical sensors are also available from Masimo and are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,985,764, 6,813,511, 6,792,300, 6,256,523, 6,088,607, 5,782,757, 5,758,644 and 5,638,818. Such reading through motion pulse oximeters and low noise sensors have gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training and virtually all types of monitoring scenarios. Moreover, pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise including Radical®, Rad-5™, Rad-8™, Rad-9™ and PPO+™ monitors and low noise optical sensors including LNOP®, LNCS® and SofTouch™ disposable, reusable, reSposable™ and multisite sensors and cables are also available from Masimo.
Further, noninvasive blood parameter monitors capable of measuring parameters in addition to SpO2, such as HbCO, HbMet and Hbt and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors are also available from Masimo. Noninvasive blood parameter monitors and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors are described in at least U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,013, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Multiple Wavelength Sensor Emitters and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/366,208, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Noninvasive Multi-Parameter Patient Monitor, both assigned to Masimo Laboratories, Irvine, Calif. (Masimo Labs) and both incorporated by reference herein. Moreover, multiple parameter monitors and multiple wavelength sensors including Radical-7™, Rad-57™ and Rad-87™ monitors and Rainbow™-brand adhesive and reusable sensors are available from Masimo. MS- and MX-brand processor boards are also available from Masimo.